Porcelain's Boy
by flower pot girl
Summary: Blaine is trying to stay under the radar while he settles in at McKinley, but being hollered at in the corridor does not help.


A/N This has been posted before as Porcelain's Bitch, but was taken down as there was a complaint about inappropriate language or content in the title or summary. I can only assume it was the word 'bitch' in the title even though only one of its meanings is rude and it was not meant in any derogatory sense. As a parent I am usually careful but obviously there are Glee viewers with sensitive parents (teen pregnancy, physical violence and bullying and Santana's language?)'.

The school corridor was busy, filled with teenagers chatting, gossiping, sorting out books for the next lesson and hurrying between classes.

Blaine kept his head down and concentrated on getting to English. He had stopped to read a text from Kurt after the last lesson and it was still talking him longer to get to class than the other students as he familiarised himself with the building.

"Oy, Porcelain's Bitch, here," rang out through the crowded spaces and Blaine paled. He knew that voice, as did everyone else around, and he knew that Sue Sylvester could not be ignored. He turned slowly, part of him hoping he was not her latest target and another part of him (in a fair approximation of Kurt's voice) saying 'who else was it likely to be?' Typical, he would be carrying Sarcastic Kurt with him rather than having a calm and supportive voice in his head.

Once he had finished his about-turn and risked looking up, there was no doubt that he was the coach's next target. This was highlighted by the other students clearing a large area around him as they scurried out of danger. So much for flying under the radar while he settled in. He was out and proud but that did not mean wanting it shouted down the hallways. And the 'bitch' thing, well he would deal with that thought later, preferably when a tall track-suited figure was not looming over him menacingly. Deep breath, Courage.

"Good morning Coach" he said politely

"Where is he?"

"Pardon?"

"Porcelain, where is he?"

"He's ill, so he's at home today."

"Tell him to see me first thing tomorrow," the coach barked and then added "alive or dead, I'm not particular."

"Um, OK, I'll let him know." The coach narrowed her eyes and looked at him for a minute before scanning the hallway. Most of the other students had gone, but the few stragglers took the hint and hurried off to lessons. Blaine swallowed. A deserted corridor with a bully looming over him evoked memories, but none of his previous tormentors had been a teacher.

"You looking after him? The tone was threatening, so it took Blaine a while to process the question.

"Kurt? Yes, well, I try my best."

"You better." With that, the woman walked away and Blaine took a shuddering breath. Wow, he had so not expected that. Wait 'til he saw Kurt after school.

Meanwhile, he better get to class and hope he wasn't late.

As it turned out, the teacher was talking to Mr Schuester outside the classroom so Blaine was able to slip into the room. Mr Schue did raise his eyebrows slightly at the boy, but Blaine just smiled at him and surreptitiously sent Kurt a quick text before the lesson began.

'Sylvester wants to see you tomorrow. Called me your bitch! Bx'

He felt his phone vibrate a few minutes later but there was no opportunity to read Kurt's text until after the lesson.

'Better be back at school then. Could've been worse, believe me. Kx'

After school, Blaine went over to Kurt's house, glad that Finn had practice and they might get some time alone. It seemed every time they were together, someone wanted to talk to Kurt.

Just as they were snuggling on the sofa, in walked Burt.

"Just wanted to see how you were, kid."

"Better, Dad. A good thing, as Coach Sylvester wants to see me tomorrow morning."

"Well, if you're not well enough…"

"Oh, she's got that covered – I believe she told you my corpse would be needed if I didn't turn up, wasn't it Blaine?"

"Not quite, but that woman is surprisingly scary."

"Well, as long as she doesn't scare you, Kurt."

"That's nice. Poor Blaine gets terrorised, merely because Sylvester wanted to get a message to _me,_ and you don't care that she called him…"

"It's fine, Kurt" Blaine said swiftly, not sure he wanted _that_ bit of information shared with Burt, but he should have known better than to judge the man by his parents' standards. Rather than the indifference he was used to from his father, Kurt's had a knack for digging until he found out more than you wanted to tell him.

"She's calling you names now? What did she say?

"It's nothing," Blaine shrugged

"It's never nothing if it upsets you, I know Kurt makes light of the things she calls him but…"

Kurt laughed, "OK Dad, I didn't mean to get you worried. It's kinda funny in a way. You know how she calls me Porcelain? Well, she called Blaine 'Porcelain's Bitch', which is nice in a way." The other two looked at him in shock, bui just as Blaine was starting to feel a bit hurt, Kurt leapt to explain.

"For Sue, I meant. She calls everyone derogatory names, so, believe you me, it could've been so much worse. I think she kinda likes me and, in her funny way, she was showing that she accepts our relationship. It was a form of acknowledgement, but Sue Sylvester style."

"Funny kinda liking," muttered Burt. Blaine smiled, remembering the end of the conversation.

"I don't know, you're probably right, 'cos right after that she told me to look after you." Now it was time for Kurt to look bemused, "What?"

"Yeah, she asked if I was looking after you, and I said I did my best, so then she loomed over me, stared straight at me and just said 'you better'. I have never been so intimidated in my life and all with two words. That woman is a force of nature."

Burt looked at his son with an element of awe in his eyes, but then something else struck him. "Did you say you've never been so intimidated in your life, Blaine? 'Cos I'm not doing my job properly if…"

"No, Sir, I meant apart from you," gabbled Blaine quickly, not sure how defending his boyfriend seems to have got him into trouble.

Burt laughed, secretly pleased at how easily the boy scared. Whatever it took to keep his son safe.

"Well, I'm gonna make a snack, d'you boys want anything?" They shook their heads, "OK, well, don't mind me."

"Which in parent speak means 'I will ignore you until you even think about doing anything of which I disapprove, at which point I will suddenly develop amazing hearing and sight,'" muttered Blaine into Kurt's ear. Kurt spluttered, trying not to laugh until his father had left the room but finding it difficult when Burt turned to look at him.

Blaine took pity on him and started talking again to distract Burt.

"Hey, I just remembered, Sue Sylvester is not the only member of your fan club I spoke to today."

"My fan club? What do you mean? Apart from the glee club, everyone either hates me or ignores me."

"Obviously not. I was sat next to this boy in English, right after the coach's subtle holler down the hallway, and he kept looking at me like he wanted to say something. I gave up in the end, and after the lesson, I asked him what his problem was."

"Maybe he fancies you," smiled Kurt

"No, not me."

Kurt's eyes widened, and a faint blush tinted his cheeks,

"Me?"

"Not sure, but don't sound so surprised. He certainly admires you."

"What's his name?"

"Not telling."

"Blaine…" whined Kurt

"Do you want me to tell you the rest or not?"

"Spoilsport. OK, what did he say?"

"He asked, after much muttering and checking no-one else was around, whether I'd had much trouble since I'd started. I said not much, but it was early days. So he asked about Dalton and I explained the zero tolerance policy. He seemed confused, and I wondered whether he was slow, or if it was the idea of no bullying, when he blurted out 'so why would you want to come here?' Before I could answer, he started to apologise then said 'I suppose you came because of Kurt, but I'm not sure I could choose to face the bullying.'"

"So what did you say?" Blaine fidgeted and neither boy noticed the figure in the kitchen pause and edge closer to the door.

"I, I, sort of said…"

"Come on, tell me," Kurt peeped up at Blaine through his lashes deliberately adding a subtle hint of pout to his lips. (It was important to share, and of course, he was not in any way manipulative.)

"I, I said you were worth it."

"Oh, wow, you are so getting some for that," squealed Kurt in a slightly louder voice than he intended.

"Kurt !" Burt poked his head around the door, stifling his laughter as the two boys simultaneously cast their eyes down while the blush rose up their faces.

"Told you, the minute you say anything they might not like, parents get bat ears," Blaine muttered

"I heard that. Kurt behave yourself, I thought you were meant to be ill?"

"Sorry, Dad, it's just…"

"Not sure I need to know anymore!"

At that moment, Finn came bursting through the door, sweaty from practice but with a big grin on his face.

"Hey. What's this I heard Sylvester called Blaine?" Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder and moaned. "So much for getting a chance to settle in before I paint a target on myself."

"Hey, for Sylvester, it was almost affectionate."

"Yeah, especially when she threatened me."

"She threatened you?"

Kurt grinned at Finn, "She's got my back, She told Blaine he better be looking after me and scared him more than Dad."

"I can see why. But does he know that since you've been dating Burt keeps a spade in his car so he can bury the body quickly?"

"Still sitting here. Not a corpse yet, you can talk to me, not just about me."

Kurt suddenly turned to his boyfriend with a glint in his eye "You never finished telling me what that boy in English said."

"What boy in English?" asked Finn.

"He won't tell me, 'cos he thinks I've got another fan."

"Another?"

"It was after the coach spoke to him"

"So, why do you think he's a fan?"

Blaine was surprised at the similar expressions facing him. The two might not be related by blood, but they sometimes seemed like it.

"Well, Finn, he asked why I had transferred from a school with no bullying, and said he wasn't sure he could deliberately choose to be bullied and, well, Kurt was mentioned." Blaine ignore the wiggle from next to him and continued quickly before Kurt could say anything embarrassing "And this boy just sighed and went 'yeah, but, Kurt' in a funny voice, like you were so special that normal rules didn't apply."

"Am I not?" the tone was indignant, but the eyes brimmed with laughter.

Finn was quick to interject, knowing from previous experience how quickly those two could turn slushy.

"So Kurt has a fan club?"

Blaine laughed, "I'm thinking of collecting subscriptions."

The two continued to tease Kurt until he retaliated by tickling Blaine and then Finn left the room abruptly when Blaine stopped the torment with a kiss.


End file.
